


Compromised - Halloween on the Mountain

by AmazonX



Series: Compromised [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-31
Updated: 2002-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: Happy Halloween!





	Compromised - Halloween on the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Compromised - Halloween on the Mountain

### Compromised - Halloween on the Mountain

#### by Amazon X

Title: Compromised - Halloween on the Mountain 

Author: Amazon X 

E-Mail: 

Website: http://yankeestarbuck.tripod.com 

Category: slash, vignette 

Rating: 

Summary: Happy Halloween! 

Archive: Sure, fine, whatever. 

Disclaimers: You ended the series, with a you-want-us-to-think-he's-dead!Alex and a in-deep-shit-in-thealien -director's-office!Walter. Um...I call dibs! And I were getting money, it would go to charity, dipstick! 

Notes: We needed a Halloween fic for these two. It just needed to happen, they needed to get out to the gin joint and I needed to get the music issue out of my head. 

Author's notes: This was a hard thing to write. RL made it really difficult to get it together, but there was no way I was gonna let Halloween go by and NOT post something, from ONE of my universes! Thank you Deb and Sarah for the idea of the costumes, and thank you Erynn for bestest beta. Happy Halloween everyone and have a nice night! It's Sunshine's birthday so we're just gonna veg. Don't eat too much candy, ya'll! 

* * *

**BLUE RIDGE MOUNTAINS**  
**MANASSAS, VIRGINIA**  
**OCTOBER 2009**

We pull into the dirt parking lot of the converted gin joint cum nightclub. Walter and I -- well, me, mainly with Walter directing -- donated a lot of time, money and materials to this place. It's a nice club. The Empty Closet. Corny name, but it's a nice place to sit with him, have a beer and not get the cold shoulder. I convinced him last spring to come down here. We had a beer, listened to the band, and he seemed to relax. He wanted a cigar, but I won't let him. Not since his brush with death do I let him intentionally do things like smoke and get very drunk. 

We get out and walk to the door, but don't make it before Patty is out the door, jumping into my arms for a hug. She reaches for Walter next, not so jocular with him. She thinks he's not quite healed since the surgery. I have to keep telling her he throws me around like Raggedy Alex, he's fine. She takes each one of us around the waist and directs us into the club. The house band, Round This Way, is playing a blues number. Walter walks to "our table" off to the side and near the back, to sit and listen. It wasn't difficult to get him into the blues, since country and western had to go. You'd think he grew up in Texas. Well, Indiana, Pennsylvania is nowhere near cow-country like he likes to pretend with his cowboy boots and denim shirts. My sweet man, he's so weird. 

Patty comes over with our beers and hands me a flier. It's for a Halloween party. Well, this is something I can get into. Disguises were always fun things when I was working. I hand it to him, and right away, his head is shaking no. So, I pout. And I pout until our beers are finished and I go to get us two more. Patty is behind the bar. I smile at her. 

"You work at the store anymore?" I ask, since I hadn't seen her there in a while. 

"Nah, I was just doing that until this place was going. I would rather pour my energies into something I believe in." 

"And you don't believe in food?" I smile at her, joking lightly. 

"I don't believe in the manager putting his hand up my skirt while I'm bending over to get something in the office." 

Immediately, I'm back in old form. Maybe living a soft life hasn't dulled my senses. I see the man perfectly in my mind and I'm looking for weaknesses and a way to destroy the body when Patty waves her hand in front of my face. "Hey, tough guy, I kicked him in the nuts and quit. But thanks. Working here, it's like having a whole bunch of older brothers. The manager thinks all gay guys are either raging wussie queens or you two. If he came in here and saw all the muscle, he'd have a fit." 

"Yeah, and that's just the ladies," I say, off the cuff. She and I laugh heartily. I hold up the flier and say, "Sweetie, we're gonna sit this one out, I think. Walter gave it the thumbs down." 

"Oh, right, like you can't convince him to come. Give me a damn break! Go and work on him! Besides, the best costumes get prizes. And if your costumes have a gimmick, all the better!" 

She turned and tended the other patrons at the bar, leaving me to get our beers and walk back to the table. Yeah, I can convince Walter to go. But how? 

I rejoin Walter who nurses his beer for the rest of the evening as we listen to the band. He switches to ginger ale after a while, because he's driving home. I have a few more Labatts and when we're ready to leave, I wobble slowly to the Jeep. A big, strong arm comes around me and guides me to my seat. I giggle as he straps me in and closes my door. 

We are on our way, and something nags me to speak to Walter about the party. He is not in the mood to argue with Drunken Alex. 

"But...but...Vlad, come on! It's a costume party! We can go as Butch and Sundance! Yeah, you like cowboys. They were gay, too, you know." 

"Alex, settle down. And they were not gay, they were bank robbers. And we are not going." He doesn't look away from the road. 

"You aren't going. I am!" I shout the last sentence. And I am going. Shit, I'll go as Lady Godiva just to fuck with him. 

"Alex, we'll talk about this in the morning." 

When we arrive at the cabin, I allow him to haul me in to the house. He leaves me in the bathroom to relieve myself before undressing to get into bed. I leave my clothes on the floor, still acting drunken, but I've sobered up quite a bit. I lay back on the bed and waited for him. He would have to take his time, washing up, undressing, locking up, and taking care of Bosco. I have just enough time. 

Propping the pillows behind me, I lay back and began stroking my cock, making it hard. He'll do something about it, even if he isn't in the mood himself. Walter hasn't been as playful as he was before the hernia. I feel bad sometimes, when I can't help but being hard. He's still sexy and gorgeous and I still want to make love to him constantly. Sometimes he's just not able to get an erection. If I could get him to a doctor, I'm sure this wouldn't be a problem. 

He walks in and sees me in the dim lamplight, legs spread, hard cock in one hand, balls cupped in the other, tracking his moves through hooded eyes. He watches me as he undresses. He annoys the hell out of me as he takes his time and folds his jeans over the chair, drops his shirt, socks and briefs in the hamper in the closet and sits on the edge of the bed to take his watch and glasses off. Walter is a creature of habit. Sometimes this is good. Tonight, it's annoying. 

He sits there and doesn't move, just looking into the empty fireplace. No fire; not cold enough yet to need it with the baseboard heating throughout the place. Oh, we're playing _this_ game. He wants to be coaxed, seduced. He knows I'm not drunk. I crawl behind him and press against his back, pressing my cock into his spine. The whole hot, hard length is sandwiched between my belly and his skin, and I grind on him. I shouldn't be doing this, but blackmail is better than nothing. 

"Vlad, baby, come on, take me to the party," I beg in his ear, letting my breath wash over it, then inhaling quickly. This drives him wild. His back arches against me. I grind more on him. 

"Alex, if you want to dress like a fool and act like one, be my guest." He tries to move away from my, but I wrap my arms around his chest. 

"No, Vlad, don't go. Stay with me, please. Don't leave me," I beg. He stands and turns to look at me. I know he thinks I'm being stupid, letting the tears well up in my eyes, but I can't help it. It needs to be done. He kneels beside me on the bed and takes me in his arms. 

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," he whispers before kissing me. 

"Don't leave me, ever. Everyone I love always leaves me. Not you too!" 

I'm sure he doesn't know what to do with me. Walter talks more now, but he's still uneasy with emotional outbursts. But he's doing well with this one. He's holding me gently, stroking my hair and kissing my cheek. The plan is working. 

We lay together kissing and I feel him pressing into me, the head of his cock in my thigh. He's very hard. I roll him onto his back and kiss down his chest, pausing by his nipples to lick and suck them erect as well. I continue down his body to his navel, dipping in then past to his big cock which is standing and waiting for me. I dispense with seduction, deep throating him in one movement. I'm rewarded by his grunt and curse, and his hands go to my head to slow me down. As if he can stop me. I slurp and hum and moan on him, moving quickly, and I know he's getting there. I stop abruptly and pull off, kissing his thighs. He gasps. Got him. 

I take a long look up his lean body and lock onto his eyes. I concentrate on making my eyes appear huge, making my chin quiver a bit and pouting. This gets him every time. And it's getting him now. Walter sits up and takes me by the shoulders. "What the hell is wrong, Alex?" 

I bury my head in his shoulder and rub my face on his skin. My stubble is probably chafing him, but hey, all's fair in love and blackmail. He strokes my hair and hums to me, as he usually does when I have nightmares. I can't stop the smile on my lips, it's working. I latch back onto his shoulder, sucking a mark deep into his skin. I want this to remind him of me tonight, how I'm acting. When he sees the mark, I want him to think of this. Feels like I'm back to the old triple-agent Alex Krycek. 

His fingers are in my ass lubing me and I move on him. He's moaning in the back of his throat as I work his skin with my mouth. All I want is to be fucked right now. I push him to scoot back sitting up against the headboard. I plump the pillows up behind him and climb onto his lap. He holds his cock up for me to climb onto. 

There's nothing better than sliding onto Walter's hard cock. The head is a little wider than the shaft, I love that in a man, especially my man. Walter has a blunt, thick cock. It's not very pretty or sculptured; it's actually not very good looking at all. But it never fails to make me squirm, shudder and moan. I settle on his thighs and adjust a moment, taking the time to feel him all around me. His arms tighten about my waist. He lifts me to bring me down on my back, still impaling me, and lies across my chest. 

We stay like that a moment, just looking at each other. He kisses me before beginning to move in me again, slowly at first, then picking up speed, hitting my prostate. We've been together so long, we know each other so well. This is a comfort-fuck. He's gentle with me, making me feel him, holding me tight, moving just enough to fuck me and make us both come. I feel him falling out of rhythm, but it doesn't matter because I'm coming and clutch him about the shoulder, groaning deep in my chest my pleasure for him. He's coming in my ass and collapses on me. 

I kiss his closest cheek, then his lips when he turns his head toward my face. His eyes focus on me in the dim light of the beside lamp. He smiles. "So, what are we going to the party dressed as?" 

Surprise takes over my features. How did he know? 

"Alex, I know you like a book. You know I'm not leaving you. And I sure as hell have no plans to die. So you wanted something." 

I sit up and pull him into my arms, hugging him tight. We kiss again and he smiles. 

"Can I do the costumes?" I ask hopefully. He sighs. 

* * *

**HALLOWEEN NIGHT**  
**EMPTY CLOSET**  
**ROUTE 23**

We walk into the party at 10:30 PM, fashionably late, and heads begin to turn. I think I chose our costumes correctly. I'm dressed in a light brown, sleeveless, leather jerkin with matching skin-tight suede breeches and darker brown slouched suede flat boots. A large mahogany bow is slung over my shoulder and a quiver of arrows accompany it. My massive lover is just behind me, wearing a dark beige linen pullover shirt, a small opening at the neck that had a leather string to tie it closed. His leather vest matches mine, as well as his own form-fitting suede breeches, but his slouched boots are black. He has a staff in his hands, made in our woodshed. He's even grown in his beard for the occasion. We stand there, strength in our stances, scanning the patrons. 

Patty cuts her way through the crowd and looks at me. She is dressed in a long pink ball gown, with a large pink cylindrical hat that has stars on it, and a wand in her hand. I bow to her. 

"Ah, Glinda, the good witch of the north," I greet her. She bows back. 

"Robin of Locksley! And is this your merry man, Little John?" We bow to her and she curtseys back. The crowd begins chatting amongst themselves again. We are a splash, as I'd intended. We walk to a table and sit--we regulars all have our own tables--and we survey the surroundings. Patty had gone all out: cobwebs, lights, skulls, fake candles, everything. It looked great! There is a punch bowl full of some kind of green punch that is smoking. Ah, the thousands of uses for dry ice. 

We sit listening to the band playing all the songs of Halloween, "Monster Mash", Purple People Eater" and of course, "Pet Sematary". Walter is enjoying himself, talking with our friends, people we know from the bar, and the acts. Let me explain that. A lot of folks had taken seriously the idea that their costumes were to have a gimmick. We sit through jugglers, dancers, a few strippers and singers. I looked over at Walter and smiled. 

"If you play the guitar, I'll sing," I offer. I don't even finish the statement and he's shaking his head no. "Oh, gawd, come on! No one here is gonna laugh at us." 

He shoots me a glare. "What will we play?" 

Ah, I got to him. I think he's appeasing me tonight. This is my night. "Greensleeves? We were doing that one the other night, on the porch." 

"Bosco gave you good back up, if I recall. But we can't go all the way home to get him, you know." 

I look at him hard. He's stalling, or playing with me. "Walter, I'm calling Patty over." I raise my arm to her and she scoots over, breaking away from the young woman dressed as Dorothy who is nibbling on her neck. 

"What's wrong, guys?" she asks, concerned about us. 

"Nothing. We're performing. Walter needs a guitar and I'm singing." We're screaming over the music, so a few people near us hear and look over with interest. Patty skips off to get Walter the guitar while he gives me the evil eye. I just sip my beer and smile the whole time. Walter stands and follows Patty to the side where he can check out the acoustic guitar she hands him and make sure it's tuned. He looks so handsome, sitting on a stool and strumming the strings. I want to hug and kiss him, but that's not his style. 

Don't get me wrong, my man's a freak when we're alone. He's been known to sunbathe nude in our backyard and plow me hard in the stream down the hill from the cabin. He's sat on the front porch a time or two with my head bobbing in his lap. But in public, especially in town, and even here, we do not act like lovers. He doesn't hold my hand, or kiss me and we've never danced. I know that he loves me, and I don't need these outward acts to prove it, but hell, it's nice to dance with him somewhere other than the living room. He's a damn good dancer. 

I walk over to where he sits and he just looks at me. I lean down and press my lips to his and to my surprise, he responds, kissing me back. Our first PDA and I'm totally speechless! But I pull back and shake my head a bit, loosening the cobwebs. Patty hands me a bottle of water and I drink deeply. We walk to the stage and Walter sits on the stool that is there and strums the guitar a bit while Patty introduces us. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next performers you will remember from Sherwood forest. Robin of Locksley and his merry man, Little John. They will be performing 'Greeensleeves'. How fuckin' appropriate." 

The crowd laughs as she steps down. I take a deep breath and allow Walter to play the intro and I begin singing. I haven't done this since I was a boy, when I would sing to a girl in the ward with me...but that's a story for another time. 

I don't even realize we've finished. Walter stands and takes my hand and I'm back on the stage and we're bowing. We walk back to our table and I sit in a daze. Walter takes my hand and looks into my eyes with a smile that is almost blinding. He's laughing and I can't understand what's going on. He kisses my hand and says, "Hey, you were amazing, be proud of yourself. I am." 

If he smiled any more his face would split. I finish the beer that's at the table and wait. There are two more acts, but I barely see them. Someone is passing out papers for the voting. Walter takes the sheet from my hand and scribbles our names on it. He hands it to "Dorothy", who curtseys to him as she walks by. He slips his hand back into mine. This is just odd, this whole night. I can't seem to focus my attention on anything. Costumes are slipping by me: a leather Daddy and his boy, Xena Warrior princess and Gabrielle, Batman and Robin, Superman and Jimmy Olsen, Wonder Woman and Supergirl, and two freaks have even dressed up as Ernie and Bert from Sesame Street. This is a weird crowd. 

Walter's hand is stroking mine gently, and I come back to reality. Patty is reading off the finalists. The strippers are first runners up, but the winners, a last minute entry, so Patty says...us? We fucking won? The crude spotlight is shone on us as Walter begins to stand. I'm...I don't know how I feel. This was just a goof; I just wanted to be normal for a little while with him. And we won. We walk to the stage and Patty hands us a certificate, noting that a donation will be made in our name to the Gay Men's Health Crisis charity. We both kiss Patty's cheeks, but Walter, full of fucking surprises tonight, takes me in his arms and kisses me deeply before the whole crowd. Oh my God, he's tongue-kissing me in front of the entire bar. Are those cheers from everyone I hear? He pulls away and we go back to our table. I'm dumbstruck again. We just made out in front of the whole bar. Damn! 

Patty is back in the spotlight, saying something about the winning couple leading a dance. Walter doesn't dance in public, aw, damn, I'm going to have to yank him out for this. We can't disappoint Patty on this night, since she worked so damn hard. But Walter is pulling me up as the first tinkling of the opening bars of that damn song from the damn movie. I like Bryan Adams, really, I do. But I am not dancing to the love theme to "Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves" with him...and I'm in his arms, and we're moving. 

Walter is really a good dancer. He knows how to give subtle queues with his hand in mine, or his hand on my back, but at some point, I take my arms and drape them over his shoulders. He hugs me to his chest, kissing my hair and the rest of the couples join us on the dance floor. We dance through that song and another before Walter grabs our props for our costumes and steers me for the door. We walk out to the Jeep and into our seats and we're off for home. 

"Thank you, Vlad," I say dreamily. 

"For what, Sasha? We just went to a party." 

"We danced, we kissed, we played music and sang together; we were fucking normal. I never thought in my whole entire life I'd ever be happy to be normal. I never thought I'd _be_ normal." 

I don't even notice the tears on my cheeks until I feel Walter's finger wiping down one of the trails. I look over at him and whisper, "Get me home, Vlad." 

He presses his foot down to get us home as quickly as he dares. We stumble out of the Jeep toward the house and into each other's arms. My mouth is devouring his as we get into the house, and he takes a moment to reset the alarm behind me and we make it barely to the bed. Tops, boots, pants and underwear go flying as we're kissing and touching and rolling around on our bed. He gets me up to the head of the bed and is reaching for the lube on the bedside table. My legs are spread for him as he slicks me with two fingers. I pant, I moan, my hands are moving a million miles an hour on his body. He slips into me and we're off, fucking like bunnies. This is a furious fuck, something I love. 

He slams into me mercilessly, punishing my ass with his cock, bringing me closer to coming. "Yes, Vlad, oh, God, harder," and he's shaking the bed with his thrusts. I know my thighs will be bruised with his hipbones slamming into me. I hold fast to his shoulders until he pushes me over the edge and we're coming together. I squirt come on our chests and bellies and he's pumping his come into my ass, warming and filling me. He collapses on my and I hold him tight. We kiss again until I feel him moving to lay on his side with me spooned into his chest. We never clean up anymore. I like waking up glued to him. 

Just before we're asleep for the night, he kisses my neck. "Sasha, I had a wonderful night. I'm glad to have made you happy." 

I pull on his arms to squeeze me tighter. "Thank you. We're you OK with all of that? Or did you just do it all for me?" I have to know the truth. Or I'll pop. 

"Maybe at first I thought it was all for you, but you know what? I had a great time. And I'd do it again exactly the same if I could." 

I feel his smile on the back of my neck and we settle off to sleep. Before I'm completely out, I hear him say, "Happy Halloween, Sasha." 

"I love you, Vlad." 

"I love you, too." 

The End, for now 

Happy Halloween everyone! 

Liked it? Tell me  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Amazon X


End file.
